Raised by Hate
by 10TailedKishinAsura
Summary: Naruto had been alone all his life, learning early that showing any form of weakness would get you hurt. He fell for it a few times, made a few friends, but he has learned his lesson. Love gets you hurt, and hurts those around you. The sad part is, his mother is the incarnate of love, and she's trying to turn him to her side. After all she's done. Starting at Titan's Curse.
1. Chapter 1

We come upon the canoe lake just as a golden blazing van slams into it from it's original place in the sky, people piling out of it. One of them was Thalia Grace, a somewhat tall girl at the height of 5'8", with spiky punk style hair, electric blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black leather jacket, underneath which there was a shirt that read 'Death to Barbie'. She wore black skinny jeans and silver arm bracelets. This was Zoe Nightshade

Next out of the van was a red head girl with freckles, just shorter than Zoe at 5'7", wearing a silver jacket with a fur collar and grey pants that lead to her grey combat boots. This was Zoe Nightshade.

After her was a boy with black, lightly curled hair, and green eyes, at a height of 5'7", wearing a slightly torn orange Camp-Half Blood and worn blue jeans. This was Perseus 'Percy' Jackson.

Next was a younger boy, with messy black hair and pale olive skin and black eyes, standing at 4'7". He was dressed in sweats and a black track suit jacket. This was Nico Di Angelo.

After him came an older, female version, who wore green pants, a brown jacket, and a dark green cap. This was Bianca Di Angelo, at a height of5'1"

Behind her was a blond girl with stormy grey eyes, wearing the orange camp shirt and jeans, with a Yankee's cap attached to her waist. This was Annabeth Chase.

And last was a boy with curly brown hair under a rasta cap, wearing a red hoodie and brown slacks, with hooves, and- wait, what the fuck? Hooves! Eh... right.

All of these people came coughing and sputtering out of the van, glaring at the golden haired, blue eyed, perfect skinned man in a polo shirt, bermuda shorts, and Ray bands sunglasses that appeared in front of them.

"Okay,"his chipper voice greeted their ears,"so that could have gone better... Thalia, I'm never letting you drive again."

The girl merely flipped him off as they began to walk towards the big house.

"Now that's not nice! Okay, so let's all go get Zoe checked in, considering the other hunters are already in the Artemis cabin,"the big house came into view, and Apollo's eyes widened,"oh no. Nononononononononononononononono. He wasn't supposed to be here."

"Who?" Came the simultaneous voices of everyone following the Sun God. The deity pointed towards the big house, and there was a boy walking towards them.

He was 5'9", with sunny blonde spiky hair and eyes that were blocked by his wrap around shades. He wore a black mask over the bottom half of his face that connected to his tight black tee shirt. Over this he wore a red and black tactical vest and Urban camo cargo pants(CoD MW2 Urban Camo). What everyone really noticed was the fact that he was absolutely strapped with weapons. There was a Beretta 92FS strapped to each hip. On each thigh was a Nighthawk 1911, modded for .44 calibre. On his back were a pair of 2 stygian iron swords, made with like shorter versions of the Kusanagi( About 2.5 feet long instead of 3). On his chest there was the strap of a quiver, leading them to believe he had a bow... somewhere. Strapped to his chest were 2 longer hunting knives(little do they know they are actually ballistic knives. Shout out to CoD). He reached back, pulling out a collapsed bow by it's grip. He made an almost punch like motion, revealing it to be a Sparrow compound bow with a laser sight and scope, with a blade on each of its limbs. He drew a black arrow from it's quiver, his cold eyes narrowing at Apollo as he went through the ritual for preparing to fire.

"Hello, cousin _,_ "the boy his bow at the sun god,"Is there any reason you didn't meet me at the agreed upon location at the agreed upon time?"

Apollo began to sweat as he looked into the boys eyes. He knew there would be no hesitation to put an arrow in his ass from this boy should he decide to run. He needed a good excuse, and fast. It was at that moment he decided to remember the people following him.

"W-w-wait son! No need to shoot your old man! I'm sorry, but your aunt Artemis called in a favor, and I couldn't turn her down when she needed me!"

The boy lowered his bow, putting his arrow back in his quiver and re-collapsing his weapon, and attaching it to his quiver. He then turned and walked away.

"Who was that, Apollo, I mean sir?" Came the confused voice of Percy.

"That, my good boy, was a boy you should never piss off. Also my champion. That was Naruto, son of Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?!" Thalia gaped,"I would've guessed maybe Ares or even you, but the Goddess of Love? He seemed pretty cold for that."

Apollo sighed, running a hand through his own glowing locks,"Yeah, well he had some issues growing up. But enough of that, it's almost time for dinner!"

 **Dinning Pavilion**

Chatter filled the mess hall as campers and hunters alike ate in the pavilion. The hunters occupied Artemis' table, which was longer than the normal table, twice as actually. It held 53 girls of varying ages, all appearing as teenagers though. They all had the classic silver and grey clothing on.

There were 11 other tables in the room, one for each _accepted_ god. They were all basic cafeteria tables, with a plaque on each of them to inform the campers where they should sit.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a gong from next to the head table. Everyone stopped their chattering and looked up, surprised to see Dionysus standing their with 3 people most of them had never met before.

"Hello brats. As some of you know, we have some new members today. The first 2 are Nina and Brian Dice Jello." The bored god waved his hands at the 12 and 14 year old respectively.

"Then there is Uzumaki over there, son of Aphrodite, armed- yadda yadda yadda. Treat them well blah blah blah. Tomorrow is the camper vs. hunter thingy. Good day." And with that, the god walked away mumbling something about 50 more years, leaving the pavilion to look at the 3 newbies expectantly.

"Hi, my name is Nico! I like Mythomagic!"Nico said smiling with the innocence only a little boy can have. A lot of the campers found small smiles coming to their faces.

"Hello everyone. My name is Bianca." Bianca waved to everyone.

Everyone turned to find the third new member, only to see empty space.

Travis Stroll, in his infinite wisdom, figured it out,"Did he... leave? Like, just walk away."

Silena Beauregard frowned over at the Aphrodite table, remembering the conversation she had with Chiron earlier.

 _ **Flashback**_

Silena sat in a chair at the table across from Chiron in the recreation/meeting room with a cold coke in her hand, listening as Chiron told her about what would soon be her newest cabin mate.

"He is armed at all time, and I have been advised against waking him at anytime, for anything. He has lots of combat experience, enough to rival anyone here at camp, even Luke. Oh, and he won't trust you, at all."

Silena pouted slightly, scrunching her forehead,"Why?"

Chiron sighed,"He has had an extremely hard life. Hearing details of it has made me cringe. He learned the hard way early in his life that he could not trust anyone, only himself. And so, he has gone everywhere armed his whole life. He also has developed a deep hatred of his mother..."

"WHAT! Why would he hate mom? Sure, she's done somethings worth being upset at, but hatred?"

"You must understand, though I don't know if you can without him telling you the full story, but Naruto has been alone, without family from birth, because a monster of epic proportions attacked his village. He blames his mother because she was there, and did nothing to intervene, as hundreds of people died. Because of his connection to the monster, Naruto has had very little love in his life, and it has almost always ended badly. At the age of 13, Naruto was whisked away into our society by his mother, who finally saw it fit to intervene when his life had some hope of turning around, leaving him hear with no way to understand anything, really. It took 2 and a half years before we found out what had happened to him, and by then, he had become what we see today."

Silena looked down in her lap, tears streaming from her eyes.

 _ **Flashback End**_

' _I'll save you from your darkness, brother'_


	2. Chapter 3

_"Some one, help me! Please!"_

 _"Don't worry,_ Demon, _this will be quick."_

 _"Sir, I beg you, not again! Please, anything but-"_

 _*SMACK*_

 _"Hush hush now, you wouldn't want anyone to here you... shut him up."_

 _"Please, HELP ME PLEAS- MMMu MMu."_

 _"Hold still now."_

 _"HHMMMM (terror/pain)"_

 **End Dream**

Naruto sat up, gasping from his bunk, quiet enough not to wake up any of his cabin mates.

'I've been having to many nightmare's lately... won't be able to go to sleep now. Might as well go check out the forests...'

 **6 hours later**

Chiron yawned as he went through his normal check of the camp grounds. He did this every morning, so if the harpies had killed somebody, he could clean up any... remains. As Chiron walked past the dining pavilion, he noticed a shadowy figure sitting at the Aphrodite table. Pulling his bow at just in case, the centaur moved in to get a better view of the shadowy figure.

"Ya know, Chiron, you don't have to take a stance to kill me just for sitting here."

Chiron sighed in relief at hearing the voice, putting his bow and arrow back,"What are you doing up at 5 o'clock in the morning, Naruto? Ares doesn't start their training until 6 am and I don't wake everyone up until 7:30."

Naruto turned around in his seat to face Chiron, shrugging,"Bad dreams won't stop following me."

Chiron raised an eyebrow,"Past or future."

"Only the past can haunt you, Chiron."

The wise old centaur nodded, knowing the boy was speaking the truth."Is there anyway I can help?"

Naruto shook his head,"They haven't left me after 9 years. Why would they decide to leave now?"

Naruto then turned back around in his seat, gazing out towards the beach, watching as peaceful waves lapped against the shore. It was so calm, so beautiful... he hated it. Only one thing that could truly get the blood going!

"Chiron, I'm going to go kill something." Ignoring the pale that fell upon the centaurs face, the boy pulled out his knives and walked towards the beach. Who says he was hunting on land. Besides, hunting in the water added an extra challenge.

 **3 hours later**

Naruto returned from his trip to the water, he came upon everyone eating breakfast... together... peacefully. Now don't get Naruto wrong, he loved peace as much as the next guy, but he had raised himself to believe peace was just the calm before the storm.

"Hey, Naruto, over here!"

Naruto looked over to see his Cabin Counselor, Silena, waving him over. Naruto walked over and stood next to the table, his apathetic eyes staring down at the girl from his position standing at the end of the table.

"Yes, Silena." Silena almost frowned at his coldness towards her, but kept up her smiling face none the less.

"Come have breakfast with us!" A few of the other Aphrodite kids were a little uneasy when they heard this. Afterall, Naruto had come in to the cabin last night, went to his bunk, and went to sleep, without saying a word or changing into pajamas. He just ignored everyone.

"No thank you,"Naruto replied before turning to walk away.

Silena just sighed as he walked away from the table in front of everyone. Oh well, maybe he would join them at the early dinner before the capture the flag game.

 **10 hours later**

"Alright! So today is the annual capture the flag game! The teams are the Hunters of Artemis versus the cabins of Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Naruto, with the cabins of Demeter, Dionysus, Apollo, and Aphrodite sitting out. You have 10 minutes to plan and be in position for the games to begin. But first, Naruto!"

Said boy looked up at Chiron from his position leaning against a tree.

"Give me your guns."

The boy sighed, as if knowing this was coming, and walked up to the centaur giving him his guns and his extra clips, turning to walk back to his position against the tree before he was interrupted by the horse man.

"And your custom knives."

Naruto hung his head, before turning back around and giving Chiron his ballistic knives, mumbling under his breath about 'stupid rules'.

As soon as he had gotten the boys lethal weapons, the horse set the timer and walked away.

 **Naruto PoV**

I don't know why I agreed to do this. Children playing around like they know war, like they know suffering. Who do they think their kidding? They aren't going to get experience here... combat experience comes from fighting to the death, going for the kill every move, and here they frown upon maiming? How does that work?

"Campers to me!" Oh look, my 'leader' beckons. I guess I should listen.

"Alright, I want Hephaestus and half of Ares to build up a patrol on the perimeter. I want Athena doing traps. I want Hermes, Zeus, and the rest of Ares forging into Hunter territory. I want that flag. Percy and Naruto, I want you guarding the flag. No one gets to it. Got it? Good. Go.

I walked towards my post, arms still crossed. No one here poses an actual threat to me. It's pathetic really.

I finally got to my post, and stood 5 feet away from the flag, per game regulations, when the sea weed boy walked up and stood 3 feet away from me. Far enough for there to be personal space, but close enough for it to still be awkward... for him. I could care less.

The gong rung through the forest. I guess it's supposed to sound ominous, but it doesn't scare me. But then again, nothing does anymore. In my lifestyle, I guess fear is just extra baggage.

The other campers have been gone for a while now, and hunters are definitely on their way, but now is when the sea weed brat decides to talk. Guess i can't call him a brat, though. Apparently we're the same age.

"So, uh, Naruto." He speaks as if we're not in the forest with a group of highly trained trackers trying to locate us.

"Yes."

"Where are you, uh, from?"

"No where you would be able to reach, nor want to go."

"Uh...o-kay."

We stood in silence for another 10 minutes, and it was obvious he was starting to get antsy.

"Argh, what is taking so long!? Why did Annabeth put me back here!?"

So the girl is named Annabeth.

"Naruto, do you think you could watch the flag by yourself?"

"I jut want you to know that you won't get the flag, but go ahead."

The boy nods to me before running away. Ah, solitude, my only friend in this world. But alas, nothing lasts forever.

A crack resounds from the near by trees. Well, not near by. Probably 20 yards out. I draw my bow and extend its arms. A single pitch black arrow is drawn from my quiver. I put it into its position on the string, and activate its sight.

Ready position.

Pull back on the string.

Take aim.

One eye closed.

Only 2 fingers on the arrow.

Prepare for release.

An owl takes one to the brain. I put my bow back where it belongs. Maybe I should tone down my paranoia...

My paranoia saves me as 3 silver arrows come flying out of the forest. My swords find their way to my hands as I dodge one and cut the other 2 into pieces.

3 hunters step out of the woods. 2 I couldn't care about. The one in the middle though... Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters. She must have some experience with combat. This should be fun.

"So,"I begin, twirling my swords dangerously,"you all want this flag. Well, you'll have to take it from my cold dead hands... literally. The only way this flag crosses the border is if I'm dead. So come at me."

 **Normal PoV**

Naruto charged forward, swords dragging through the dirt, and went for the first unnamed hunter. She tried to take a swing at him using her hunting knife, but he sidestepped, grabbed her by the arm, twisted it behind her back, before kicking her in the back, forcing her arm to extend, dislocating it at the shoulder and breaking it at the elbow. As she fell to the ground, Naruto ducked under an attempted stab from behind made by the other hunter, before turning and pummeling her in the temple.

Naruto looked for Zoe, but found her and the flag gone, accompanied by the sounds of running. Naruto instantly broke out into a dead run into the woods.

 **Percy PoV**

The stink arrow is causing me and Thalia to cough, it was so strong.

I hear victory cries coming from the hunters. Who ever they sent for the flag must have it. I guess this is on me, but I thought Naruto would be capable.

 **Zoe PoV**

As I rush through the forest, I have this feeling of dread come over me, even as cries of victory come from my fellow hunters as the creek comes into view. I'm 20 yards away from the creak, and the campers and hunters have stopped fighting, almost in awe as I run to victory.

I'm 10 yards away now, so close.

 _" Thwack"_

"Ahh,"I gasp at the sharp pain in my thigh, falling to a skidding halt and dropping the flag a mere 3 yards away from the creek.

"I told you it wouldn't cross the line while I was alive. You didn't believe me."

 **Normal PoV**

"Now,"Naruto drew a sword as he stood over the in pain Zoe,"if a hunter wants to take this flag," he pressed the blade lightly into Zoe's neck,"I'll be taking her head."

Nobody knew what to think as the head hunter was being used to hold all the hunters hostage. Suddenly, yells came from the campers as Clarisse came running across the creek with the hunter's banner. Campers cheered in victory, seeing as this was their first win in 50 years. Then everyones attention went to Naruto and Zoe. Naruto no longer had his sword out, and was walking away.

"Victory goes to the campers,"Chiron at everyone.

 **Thalia PoV**

I turn to Percy as soon as Chiron speaks and poke him hard in the chest.

"What the HELL was that!?"

He looks bewildered,"What?"

He doesn't know what I'm talking about? How stupid is he?"I'm talking about you abandoning your post, charging in here ruining my surprise attack, and trusting the new guy to stop hunters?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He raises his hands up in surrender,"I'm sorry, it was just taking so long and-"

It was taking so long?!"It was taking so long?! What-Who-Why-Argh!" I shove him as hard as I can, sending a load of static electricity into the boys chest.

As he falls backwards, his hair standing up, I realize what I did.

"Oh my gods Percy I'm-"

I'm suddenly put on my back by a strong jet of water slamming into my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" I hate that smug tone in his voice. I stand up, electricity dancing over my body.

"You wanna go, seaweed brain?"The look on his face tells me I struck a nerve.

"Bring it, pine cone face." I summon lightning, ready to wipe that smug look off his face, as the creek behind him begins to rise with his anger, when suddenly he drops the creek in shock of something behind me.

I turn my head, and my lightning disperses. Behind me stood the ragged mummified form of the Oracle, who opened her mouth and began to speak.

 **Normal PoV**

" ** _7 must go west to the goddess in chains,_**

 ** _None can be lost in the land without rain,_**

 ** _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_**

 ** _Demonic curse must one withstand,_**

 ** _He who bites his parents hand._** "

 **Naruto PoV**

Only one word came to mind when I heard the last 2 lines of the prophecy.

"Fuck."


End file.
